Extra Curricular Activities
by Laurenke1
Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was to dance at the Yule Ball with somebody he likes but is it too much for our hero to ask? SSHP slash AU


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. **

**Note: In need of fluff and ****Snarry so I am combining the two. One another note, my French sucks so tell me if this was translated right. **

**Warnings: slash, chan (14-15) **

**Pairing: Harry Potter/Severus Snape and Harry Potter/OC**

**Summary: All Harry Potter wanted was to dance at the Yule Ball with somebody he likes but is it too much for our hero to ask? **

**Author: Laurenke1. **

**Timeline: takes place during Harry's fourth year, after the Yule ball. **

**Title: Extra curriculum activities. **

"Ron?" Harry Potter lay on his bed, feet crossed at the ankles as the youngest Hogwarts champion looked at his best friend while Ronald Weasley, youngest son of the Weasley family, grimaced at himself in the mirror at the depressing sight of his dress robes.

Ron was staring at himself in the mirror in dismay, who decided against offering feedback, having seen enough young teenage boys go through this ritual day after day and receiving numerous hexes in return.

"Yeah, Harry?" Ron looked at himself in the mirror before picking up his wand and giving a wave. He had hoped to make some of the lace disappear but for some reason, the ragged threads now hanging from his sleeves and collar looked even worse.

"What is it like to snog somebody?" Ron turned to his best friend, eyebrows raised as he fidgeted with his robe.

"Why do you ask, mate?" Ron stared at the messy haired bespectacled teen. The green eyes rose up to meet his own and Harry stammered for a moment, unsure of what to say. Having grown up around brothers who spoke and teased each other about everything Ron was used to the comments that were thrown to each other head but apparently Harry wasn't, even after living in a dorm with four other boys for so many years.

"Well, I asked Parvati and I think that she expects…you know…." Harry looked away and Ron saw the blush creep up his face of the young wizarding hero as he sat down on his own bed and said.

"Well, according to Fred and George, it isn't so hard, you know. You just kiss and well when the girl opens her mouth, you stick our tongue in there." Ron knew that his description hardly did it justice but it was how Fred and George had explained it to him.

Harry made a face. "That sounds disgusting."

"Well, yeah but you have to do it with somebody you like."

Harry looked away, seemingly uncomfortable and Ron asked. "Lemme guess, you don't like Parvati."

Harry's head snapped back up and he shook it, beet red before he stammered. "I mean she is a nice girl and nice looking but…."

The way Harry said it made it sound forced to Ron and he frowned at his best mate as he asked. "Harry, do you even like girls?"

Harry looked almost offended and his green eyes widen behind his glasses before he stuttered. "Of course, how can you even ask….I mean, Hermione is one of my best friends and…."

"Not like that, you big oaf. I mean do you _like _girls?" This wasn't a conversation Ron was keen to have with anybody but his best friend deserved to talk it over with somebody and since he didn't have six older brothers, well the role fell on Ron.

Harry stared at him confused. Ron sighed. Really, by all means, Hermione should be the one telling Harry this and So Ron slid onto his friend's bed and asked bluntly. "Harry, do you like boys by any chance?"

Harry blushed to the roots of his hair and Ron knew he had his answer. The green eyes shot away before meeting Ron's eyes and then nodded, apparently ashamed of himself. Ron grinned in relief and clasped his best mate on the back as he said. "So why don't you go out with a male then?"

Harry looked up at him, utterly lost and then laughed softly. "Yeah, you remember the last _Witch Weekly_?"

"Oh right, yeah, sorry forgot. But if you like boys then why are you asking what kissing is like?"

"Well….I saw Oliver kissing Lee in the bathroom." Harry finally confessed, blushing. He looked away again and then said. "We should get going, don't want to be late, especially since I am a champion."

And as they left the dorm, Ron was once again draw to the ever present problem of the state of his dress robes rather than Harry's kissing predicament.

Hp

Harry glanced at the unrecognizable and beautiful decorated Great Hall. There were couples everywhere, beautifully dressed and Harry had eyes for not only the females but the males as well. He gave Parvati a sweet nod but she ignored him and secretly Harry was glad. It was bad enough that he had to dance with her for one dance.

He looked at Cho Chang and Cedric Diggory dances past and in his mind he saw himself in Cho's place, being held lovingly by his partner, who for some mystifying reason seemed to be taller than him and dressed in a dark set of robes.

Harry sighed; most males were dressed in black in the room so how should he possibly recognize his fantasy man? His man was older, Harry knew that much so he skipped all the boys in his year and looked at the years ahead of him. Many males had a partner, all of them females so there was no change there.

He sighed, was it so wrong that he wanted to dance with somebody? He glanced around at the teachers. Dumbledore and McGonagall were dancing, Moody was glowering in a corner and Snape, after cast several very dark looks at the students who were celebrating before he strode outside, dark robe swirling about him.

Harry glanced away immediately. Severus Snape, Potions Master of Hogwarts was his most hated professor and Harry had no doubt that he would make fun of him the moment he learned that Harry was well..gay….

Why did he always have to be a freak? Why couldn't he just be normal for a change? But luckily he wasn't the only one. Oliver Wood was gay as well so perhaps Harry could ask him for a dance but then just….Harry sighed, Oliver was here with a girl as well, and what was Harry going to do?

He bit his lip and glanced around again. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. Two older males were watching him. They whispered to one another as they watched him, their eyes on him and Harry felt uncomfortable suddenly. They were students from Beauxbatons, the French Wizarding School.

One of the boys, a handsome brown haired boy with brown eyes finally approached Harry.

"You are Harry Potter, non?" Harry gave a nod and the older wizard gestured to a vacant chair and Harry gave another nod, what did this boy want of him?

"My name is Miguel." Harry forced himself to smile. Miguel smiled at him before he looked back at his friend and said in a rush of breath that left Harry blinking. "We have lots of wonderful girls for you to dance with, yes. Come and dance…."

"No, thank you. I am not interested." Harry shook his head, sending his already messy hair flying. The boy looked at him with a look that Harry didn't like at all and then asked with a smirk which could have rivaled Malfoy's before his eyes travelled down Harry's body and snapped back up to meet his own.

"Why don't we go for a walk together, you and I?" Harry glanced around the room to buy himself time. For some reason he knows that the walk they are about to have won't be just any walk. Snitches were making an appearance in his stomach and with more bravery then he ever displayed, Harry asked.

"If I go with you on your walk, will you dance with me, here in this room?" Miguel looked away again at his friend and then gave a nod.

"Bien sûr." The boy rose and gestured with his head towards the open doors that led to the transformed Hogwarts grounds. Harry's breathing quickened and got up as well. He followed Miguel, wondering for a brief moment what the older wizard wanted.

Surely it was just a kiss and he didn't want anybody to see them, well that made sense. Harry wouldn't want anybody to see him either. He followed Miguel to the right the moment they came down the stairs. Miguel's steps slowed and he turned to look at Harry as he stopped underneath a large well lit window.

Harry could see the lines on the handsome face in front of him, the dark brown curls and the way the full lips curled into a smirk as he watched Harry shuffling closer. He gestured for Harry to come even closer and as the snitches in his stomach fluttered their wings even more rapidly, Harry approached Miguel.

He wondered what the older boy would do until suddenly Miguel grabbed him and shoved him up against the wall. Harry yelped, startled as fingers started to pull his dress robes apart as he said with a trembling voice. "What are you doing?"

Lips touched his own in a brutal kiss and Harry yelped again as a tongue forcefully pushed inside his mouth. His hands clawed at the bigger boy's shoulders in an effort to push him away as his mouth was plundered time and time again. This wasn't the kiss he had envisioned.

This kiss wasn't sweet or kind or even remotely gentle but accompanied by a groping hand that was not in the last bit gentle as it pinched his nipples roughly and then wandered down. Harry cried out as Miguel broke the kiss by biting Harry's lip and moved to suck at his neck.

"No, stop stop, please!"

Miguel bit down and Harry tried again to push the older male away. He could hear laughter in the distance as tears blurred his vision. It wasn't supposed to be like this.

Flashes went off and Harry was unsure if it was his magic or something else but the laughter intensifies as Miguel plundered his mouth again while he palmed Harry's groin in his other hand. Trying to choke back a sob, Harry pushed weakly against the other boy. "Let me go."

"What is the meaning of this?" A familiar voice boomed and Harry was released as Miguel stepped away from him. The older boy fixed a smile on his face as Harry tried to stand on his own two legs even when they felt like jelly.

"Nothing is going on, Professeur." Miguel cast a disgusted look at Harry as the younger male looked around. There was a group of students from Beauxbaton gathered there, hiding their snickers and pointing at him. One hand a camera in hand and Harry tried to blink his tears away roughly.

Had this been their idea of a joke? To see him vandalized and brought to scandal by…

"This doesn't look like nothing, boy! I ask you once again and you better answer me truthfully for else you will be banned from Hogwarts faster than you can say Triwizard Tournament." Professor Snape had made his way through the crowd of students and stood with his arms crossed over his chest, staring down his hooked nose as Miguel.

"It was just a bit of harmless fun, you understand, Professeur." Miguel quipped and Harry choked back another sob. Harmless fun, indeed.

The dark eyes passed over Harry as he tried to pull his torn dress robes together again. Why should it matter to anybody that Harry had been nearly violated, nobody bloody cared. If he wasn't gay then none of this would have happened and… He was a freak and now Snape had to witness it all. He would humiliate Harry no doubt about it.

"Harmless!" Snape seemed to swell with rage. "Violating another student, an underage student is against Hogwarts rules! You will accompany me to Madam Maxime, your Headmistress. I do wonder what she will have to say about this!"

Miguel paled in the light of the window and Snape turned on his heel, a growl erupting from him the moment Miguel hesitated. "Now!"

The older wizard walked towards the castle and the students reluctantly followed, throwing disgusting comments in French back at Harry who felt miserable. Miguel turned to him and hissed. "You are pathetic, Potter, but then again it is worth the 10 gallons just to see the look on your face. Who would want you, little freak?"

The other boy then leered at him before following Professor Snape inside. Outside, Harry felt like his whole world was falling apart. He was a freak, an even bigger one then he had ever been before. Why would anybody care for him?

So slowly, accompanied by his thoughts Harry walked further into the garden to find a secluded spot to nurse his wounds in private and perhaps to cry as he felt very alone.

Hp

Tears never came easily to him and even now, it seemed like they were lodged in his throat and all he could do was dab at his burning eyes and hope for a little bit of relief from the ache in his chest as he gulped in the cold air desperately.

It was getting chilly and everybody seemed to be having a good time but him but so far, nobody had come to look for him yet and for that Harry was secretly glad. How could he possibly explain to Ron or worse, even Hermione the tearing in his clothes, his red rimmed eyes or how dirty he felt?

Why couldn't he just be normal and have a fun evening with some friends or just enjoy himself talking to somebody? Why did he have to be singled out and violated like that?

"Because I am a freak and it is what I deserve, that is why." Harry mumbled out loud with a shaky voice.

He had found a secluded spot far away from the castle and the garden. It was behind some bushes on a bench and you could see the stars if you looked closely but Harry had no eyes for their cold comfort, as he hugged himself, trying to stay warm.

Could he perhaps sneak back inside and to Gryffindor Tower? Surely nobody would be looking for him and….

"Potter?" The soft voice startled Harry and he raised his wand, which hadn't left his hand since he had found his spot, even when it was trembling.

"_Lumos." _ Harry blinked in the strong light of the wand tip as Severus Snape stepped around the bush. He lowered his wand as the Professor took a step closer and softly asked. "Are you alright?"

Harry wanted to say yes and to tell Snape to mind his own business but the soft inquiry in the dark and rich voice of his teacher made something break and he shook his head, immediately looking away. He wished with all his might that the Professor would go away like all adults did but the soft footsteps came closer and a hesitant hand touched his shoulder, causing Harry to flinch.

Harry tried to suppress it but Snape's hand merely circled his shoulder in an attempt to sooth him, something Harry had seen Aunt Petunia do many times with Dudley but he had never been on the receiving end himself.

Potions stained fingers curled underneath his chin and the dark eyes peered into his face as Snape asked. "Have they hurt you anywhere?"

Harry shook his head, forcing himself to smile as he said. "They didn't come that far but its okay…"

His voice sounded shaky and unbelieving even to his own ears and Snape rocked back on his heels as he softly said. "No, Harry, it isn't 'okay' as you put it. It is wrong what they were doing and you should never have been subjected to it. This was the first time I presume."

Harry nodded, his eyes burning and Snape sat down beside him on the bench, the hand still warm on Harry's back. "You had no idea that they sought to target you?"

Staring at the grassy ground underneath his shoes Harry shook his head. He had felt so good and had been looking forward to this day for weeks and these students just sought to embarrass him. He shouldn't have come and he certainly shouldn't have wanted a dance and a kiss, it was wrong of him to think that anybody would dance with him, let alone kiss him.

He shivered and Snape asked. "Shall we retire inside?"

"No, I would rather….I would rather stay here if that is alright."

"That is understandable. The ball is still underway and…"

"You can go back inside if your duties demand it, sir. You shouldn't be forced to stay outside here with me and…."

"Harry, currently my job is taking care of you." Snape slid off his cloak before tucking it around Harry's shoulders and silence fell between them.

Harry knew his breathing was still fast and his eyes were still burning as he tried to numb the warm feeling spreading through him at Snape's words. It was better if he was just feeling cold so that nobody could hurt him since nobody cared.

"May I enquire why you went outside with that boy from Beauxbaton? You had no idea he intended to do that with you?"

Harry could feel his face heating and for a second he could feel the hands going underneath his shirt again, palming his groin in the way a lover might and Harry shivered. Snape's arm slipped around his shoulder and Harry was pulled against his teacher's firm side and he finally answered, aware that Snape was waiting for an answer.

"I thought he wanted to kiss me and he promised a dance in return and I…."

"Go on." Snape softly encouraged, glancing down at the bowed messy head. His thumb stroked Potter's shoulder in an attempt to calm him. He had been appalled by the behavior displayed tonight by the students from Beauxbatons. He had kept his eyes on them all evening, knowing that those teenager boys would seek willing victims to share the night but he had never expected them to go after Potter.

His rage had exploded when he had seen what they were doing to the Gryffindor. How helplessly and young Potter had appeared when he was shoved into the wall by the taller boy. He had at first smirked at the opportunity to take points but when he heard the way Potter had pleaded, he knew what was happening and his pleasure had turned to horror.

"I just wanted to dance with somebody who liked me." Severus glanced down the moment the soft plea reached his ears. He had to listen carefully to hear the next words. "…but I should have known better. I am an unlovable freak that nobody wants."

Potter wiped at his eyes with his sleeve and Severus produced a handkerchief that he pushed into Potter's hand. This didn't sound at all like teenager insecurities and Potter continued in the same bitter tone, his voice hitching on a sob now and then.

"Nobody wants to dance with me and that is all I want and just be normal but I have to be gay so I am again a freak and…."

"Harry, being attracted to men doesn't make anybody a freak!" Snape's voice was firm but Harry shook his head as he said. "It does!"

Fingers curled underneath his chin roughly and Harry was forced to look into the dark eyes as Snape snapped and snarled. "Do I look like a freak to you?"

Harry's eyes went wide and he shook his head quickly before he softly said. "But uncle Vernon always said that queers are freaks and…."

"Then your uncle is an ever bigger dunderhead then the general population here at Hogwarts." Snape softly said before he continued. "You aren't a freak for wanting to be loved, Harry."

Harry looked away, it was the first time that anybody had ever said something like that to him and it felt so good. He choked back a sob and tried to push the tears away that were threatened to fall. A gentle thumb brushed them away and then Snape said brusquely. "Those boys aren't worth your tears, Potter. You should forget about them and about this night and…."

"But all I wanted was to dance." Harry cried out as he looked up at his teacher. Snape's already dark eyes seemed even darker and then the older wizard rose as he looked away and waved his wand before he asked, turning back to Harry and holding out his hand. "Then, do you want to dance, Harry?"

Breathlessly sudden Harry's head snapped up to look at the slender hand held out to him. He glanced back up at the lined face before him to make sure that Snape wasn't joking with him and trying to hurt him. He carefully placed his hand in Snape's and allowing the older wizard to pull him to his feet.

The moment he was standing, there was a soft tune and Harry glanced around to see that Snape had conjured a wireless which was playing a beautiful slow tune. Harry looked back up at his partner and Snape said. "I've no taste for the music of this day and age that Professor Dumbledore insists on deafening you lot with so we'll dance to this."

Harry couldn't even begin to understand what he was feeling as Snape carefully placed his hand on Harry's back so they stood so close that Harry could feel Snape's body heat and his magic. He reached up to place his hand on Snape's shoulder and Snape asked. "Shall we?"

Harry could only nod and then Snape slowly began to move, swaying and moving in time with the music. Harry lost himself to the sensation of having somebody hold him so confidently and moving with confidence and even loving grace. He could grow to love this, he was sure as Snape guided him through the movements and motions by careful touches and firm nudges.

At first Harry stumbled on occasion but when he grew used to Snape's guidance he found his confidence growing. He finally managed to smile by the time they reached the end of the dance and the wireless stopped playing, instead opting for a romantic background tune that caused Snape to stumbled in his sure step as he guided Harry to the last movement.

They ended up flush against each other, in the same position they had started from and Harry was breathing heavily from their dance. He became aware of their surroundings again but Snape's hand had yet to move from his back so he could step away. The older wizard stared down at Harry and finally asked. "There was something else you wished to do tonight, Harry?"

"Yes, a kiss, sir…." Harry glanced up and then Snape said.

"Then who am I to deny you that exquisite pleasure of a first kiss?" Snape crossed the distance by bending his head.

Harry found his breathing stalling as he said bitterly. "But I already had my first kiss, sir, earlier this…."

"Nonsense! A first kiss cannot be forced; it must be given to somebody who gives their consent so that both parties can enjoy it. Do I have your consent to proceed?"

Harry could only nod breathlessly and then Snape crossed the full distance by carefully pressing his lips against Harry's. The firm pressure wasn't intimidating at all and Harry found it strangely pleasant and he moaned as he opened his lips. Snape's tongue carefully slipped inside and twirled around Harry's own, exploring his mouth.

No groping hands accompanied the kiss and Harry knew that this was what his first kiss should have been like. Harry stood on his tiptoes to deepen the kiss and Snape's arm slipped around his waist to steady him. Snape finally broke the kiss and Harry rested his head against Snape's chest.

He could hear the strong heartbeat underneath his ear and while earlier this evening, he may not have wanted to go to the Yule Ball, now he didn't want it to end and he closed his eyes to enjoy the gentle peace in the arms that held him protectively.

Hp

_Four years later:_

"Why are you smirking, mate?" Ron glanced at Harry as they stood looking over the destroyed and cursed stricken grounds of Hogwarts. Harry Potter, wizarding hero, glanced at his best friend and Hermione, his girlfriend.

"Noting, just thinking of my first kiss that I experienced here."

Hermione Granger smiled at the peaceful expression, too absent after all the horrors that they had seen in the Final Battle weeks ago. "Who was your first kiss, Harry?" Hermione squeezed Ron's hand and they shared a secret smile.

Harry Potter turned back to them, his green eyes shining. "Severus Snape!"

"_What_?"

"Is it so surprising that _I _would give the hero of the wizarding world his first kiss or that he would want me to?" The dark voice, hoarse because of the recent injury made the two Gryffindor lovers glance up at Severus Snape, spy for the light as he pulled Harry Potter to him.

"Of course not sir…." Hermione stammered as Harry turned in the strong arm that wrapped around his waist and pushed an errant dark lock behind Severus' ear, staring into the dark eyes. The Slytherin and Gryffindor were oblivious to their audience as they shared a sweet kiss and Harry pulled back to finally say.

"I am just glad that Severus decided to do some extra curriculum activities that evening."

"Well let's just say that it is the first time that I never minded breaking the rules." Severus grumbled against the sweet lips of his lover and as Hermione sputtered over the rules she knew that her best friend and teacher had never been happier than they were at the moment and that was the biggest reward in the end for the two heroes.

The end

**I hope you liked it. Review of course. **


End file.
